1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector to be mounted to an electric or electronic device, such as a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-203896 discloses a circuit board connector with a housing. Board fixing portions are formed integrally with the housing and bulge out sideways from the bottom ends of the opposite side surfaces of the housing. The board fixing portions are formed with screw holes. Screws can be inserted from the underside of a circuit board and fastened to the screw holes for fixing the housing to the circuit board. The connector, however, requires a large arrangement space on the circuit board because the board fixing portions bulge out sideways.
A miniature circuit board connector has been proposed with fixing members on side surfaces of a housing. The fixing members are secured to a circuit board by soldering. However, this construction is inferior to the screw fastening construction in strength against the peeling-off from the circuit board. Thus, a countermeasure has been of urgent necessity.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object is to allow the reliable mounting of a connector to an electric/electronic device such as a printed circuit board.